The present invention relates to a device for mechanically mounting an electrical switch, or other similar electrical component, and in which the device includes electrical terminals for connecting lead wires to the switch. An example of such a switch and terminal block assembly is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,716 issued on Feb. 1, 1972. As disclosed therein, the assembly is particularly useful as a "transfer switch" in the telephone switching art and is typically embodied in a compact, miniaturized unit, suitable for attachment to the side of a telephone instrument, and having a manually operated switch for selectively transferring telephone calls from one instrument location to another.
Because of the numerous telephone installations in which such transfer switches are utilized, they are manufactured in substantial numbers, and the cost thereof to the user depends largely on the ability of the producer to mass manufacture the assembly at a relatively low, per unit, cost. The individual non-assembled components are already mass manufactured, efficiently, by automated machinery; however the time required to assemble the components has heretofore resulted in a per unit cost that is excessive relative to the costs of the components because of the assembly labor time.